Revan's Galaxy
by BlackPantherBH
Summary: Revan really wished he had a bit more control over his life. He'd lost his freedom, his friends, and his loved ones so many times, and he's not willing to lose them again. This time, he'll protect the galaxy and those he cares for at the same time, with maybe a little help from some superweapons and private armies. Rated T for violence and foul language, but mostly my own paranoia.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they shows up a few chapters later. Also, I changed the numbers for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships.  
**

* * *

 **I also have a discord that you can use to discuss my various fanfics or ask me questions. Just go to** **discord . gg /mz7ZDMK, but remove the spaces.**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

' **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 **Chapter 1**

 **3,956 BBY**

Bastila Shan, Carth Onasi, and Naver Atariks, who is secretly Revan Skirata, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, are seen running through the halls of the _Leviathan_ , trying to make it to their own ship, the _Ebon Hawk_. As they turn down another hallway Revan felt a dark and ominous presence just behind an upcoming door.

"Hey guys, wait!" Revan shouts, too late for Carth to stop. The automatic door opens. Behind it stood the hulking figure of Darth Malak, the current Dark Lord of the Sith, who looks surprised when he sees Revan. Almost like he was surprised that he was even alive.

"So, it is true, you are alive and coming for revenge." Malak says to Revan.

"Yes, revenge for all of those people you've killed," Revan responds in a very righteous tone, "and also for blowing up my flagship when I was on the cusp of victory."

Bastila looks at him in surprise. "Wait, you remember that you're Revan." She asked, worried that he would turn on them.

"Of course. I'm Revan Skirata, the Prodigal Knight of the Jedi, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and a mandalorian," Revan responds, looking at Bastila, "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have a failsafe for mind wipes and brainwashing?"

"So are you going to turn on us?" she asks, her voice full of fear.

"No," he answers. "While I disagree with both the current Jedi and Sith ways, the Sith are a threat to the galaxy, so I'll help you defeat him.

"I will not be defeated!" Malak yells as he uses force stun to freeze Bastila and Carth in place, but it dissipates around Revan's force shield before it can affect him. "I see you are too strong to be affected by such a simple technique," Malak says calmly, but Revan could see beads of sweat form on his forehead, "It seems that if I am to beat you, it will not be with my prowess of the force, but my skills with a blade."

"Come at me scrub." Revan says smugly as he goes into Soresu. Malak enters Juyo and jumps at Revan, doing a 960 degrees turn in the air and screeching as he land behind Revan and tries to deliver several strikes to his head and torso. Revan, who was not prepared for such an attack, barely deflected the first few attacks that would've most surely kill him. I mean, can you blame him. Nobody can be prepared for a Sith Lord to spin through screeching with a lightsaber. Nobody. Not even four Jedi Masters.

'What the Chaos is going on!' Revan screams in his mind as he begins to block and counter Malak's blows, who screeched whenever he made an attack, which was really freaking him out. He decides to switch to Djem So and breaks through Malak's flow of movement with a force push as he brings up his lightsaber in an arc at Malak's face, who just barely dodged.

From that point on Malak was on the defensive, with Revan's own Juyo, Makashi, and Djem So pushing through Malak's less than perfect Soresu. Whenever Malak tried to go on the offensive Revan either countered or used a force push or pull.

This went on for over two minutes, until follows up an overhead strike with a powerful force push, which sends Malak flying into a wall as he drops his lightsaber. Malak, realizing how much trouble he is in, presses a button on his com link. Suddenly, all of the doors open and dozens of Sith Assassins and Sith Acolytes come out of them, charging at Revan.

"Get'em boys." The lead Sith yells which the other Sith respond to with cheers. Malak on the other hand slips away, which breaks Bastila and Carth out of the Force Stun.

"Oh great, more scrubs" Revan says under his breath, as he stabs an Assassin and disintegrates a trio of Acolytes with Force Lightning. To his right Bastila is engaged in a fierce duel with an Assassin and an Acolyte. Carth had moved to the back of the battle, shooting any Sith that got too close. Revan, after his 13th kill decides this is going on too long. Using an omni-directional force push to push any close by enemies away. He followed it up with an extra powerful force push that goes around Carth and Bastila, and crushes every remaining Sith.

"Well, that was fun." Revan said cheerfully as the others look in horror at the blood and flesh. Even Carth, who has seen the effects of orbital bombardment, was horrified at the crushed bodies and bloody walls. "What's wrong?" Revan asks as Bastila vomits.

"You, just, crushed all of them into paste." Carth answers, almost like he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I did," Revan responds, like he doesn't see the problem. "Now, we should get to the _Ebon Hawk_ and leave before they destroy this ship. So scrubs, MOVE IT!" This breaks Bastila out of her stupor and the three dash toward the hanger.

"T3," Revan says into his comlink as he slices a sith trooper in half, "Prepare the ship for lift off and input these coordinates into the nav computer." The response was a series of beeps and whistles that was the droid language. "Okay, T3 is preparing the ship for lift off, so it'll be ready by the time we get there. We're almost to the hanger." Suddenly, the ship begins to shake as explosions could be heard.

"Um, what was that?" Bastila asked.

"Ster'core," Revan cursed in Mando'a, "They're firing upon the ship. They're trying to destroy it."

"What, why?!" Bastila yelled.

"Because they want us dead!" Revan explained, exasperated, "Di'kutla dala."

"What was that?" Bastila asks.

"NOTHING!" Revan quickly responds as they enter hangar to see the _Ebon Hawk_ , with Canderous Ordo standing on the ramp.

"HURRY UP YOU MAGGOTS!" He yelled as the ship continues to shake. "WE GOTTA GO!"

As they reach the ship they run up the ramp, Revan sprints through using the force to reach a speed of 267 km/h, and Carth runs up at an impressive 27 km/h. Just as Bastila reached the ramp she tripped trying to copy Revan. She would've been left behind if Canderous hadn't grabbed he hand and threw her into the ship. "WE'RE ALL ON BOARD, GOGOGO!"

The _Ebon Hawk_ leaves the _Leviathan_ just as it gets blown up.

"QUICKLY, JUMP TO HYPERSPACE!" Revan shouts as T3 activates the hyperdrive, and they enter hyperspace just before the first volley from the enemy warships hit where they were.

"Where are we going?" A twi'lek female named Mission Vao asked as everyone looks at Revan.

"Kamino." He answers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up a few chapters later. Also, I changed the numbers for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships.**

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

' **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

"Never heard of it." Mission said, which received nods of agreement from everyone else, except Canderous.

"Kamino? Another mandalorian told me about that place. A secret army is being built on Kamino, but why would we be going there?" He asked. His only response was a smirk from Revan as realization dawned upon him. "You're the one building it, aren't you."

"Of course. I'm Revan. This was one of my many, many backup plans." Everyone was stuck in thought mulling over his words, thinking of all of his possible backup plans, before Mission realized anything he said.

"Wait, you're Revan!?" She asked.

"Yes," He responded, "Why is that so hard for everyone to believe? Now, before we arrive, I need to know if you're with me, or if you're going to judge me based on the actions I committed under the influence of an ancient Sith Lord."

"I'm with you," Mission said, "I don't care what you did in the past. You've been nothing but kind to me, and you seem like a really cool guy to me."

" **I swore a life debt to you so I don't really have a choice, but I'm with you."** A wookiee named Zaalbar said in Shyriiwook.

"I've known you were Revan the entire time, so I don't care." An older black male jedi named Jolee Bindo stated.

"Statement: Revan was my original master and creator, so I am with you." The rust colored assassination droid HK-47 stated.

"Since you're a mandalorian and killed Mandalore the Ultimate in combat, you're technically Mandalore. Therefore, as another mandalorian, I'm obligated to follow you. So, I'm with you." Canderous explained.

"You have saved me two times, once when I was a child on Taris, and again when I fell to the dark side. I will stand with you." A young, female, cathar Jedi answered.

"As much as I hate everything you've done as Darth Revan, I know you're our best chance to defeat the Sith. I'll help you." Carth reluctantly said.

"As much as I don't like it, I must agree with Carth. I'm with you, for now." Bastila said.

"Well that's good. I'd hate to have to kill you. We won't get to Kamino for about a standard hour and the smell of dead bodies and lightsabers is terrible. Now, everyone get comfortable, I'm going to the armory." Revan says as he leaves.

"Wait, we have an amory!" Canderous says, surprised.

"Yeah, it's that locked room in the back of the ship. It has tons of weapons and pieces of armor. Later." He responded, before walking down the hall.

Revan walked back in about 30 minutes later, wearing completely different clothing. Before he had on simple brown jedi robes. Now he was wearing interlocking red and black armor plates and a black robe. He had two lightsabers and two blaster pistols attached to his belt. The thing that caught the eye of Canderous was the helmet. It completely covered Revan's face, with the face mask being gold with a T-shaped visor to see out of.

"That's the helmet of Mandalore the Ultimate. It's been missing for years. Where did you find it?" Canderous asked.

"After I killed Mandalore the Ultimate, I took his helmet and gave it to Jolee to hide in the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk. As we were going there I sent a message to Jolee explaining that everyone that I had lost my memory, and that I wanted him to give me the helmet." Revan explained, "Now, with you here as a witness Canderous, I declare myself, Mandalore the Reclaimer."

"So now what, are you going to call an army of Mandalorians to help or what?" Mission asked.

"Hey guys, We're here! And I think you should come look at this!" Carth shouted. Revan smirked under his mask.

"Yeah, something like that. Let's go see what Carth wants to show us." Revan answered.

As everyone enters the cockpit they see a planet covered in water, and above that they see a hundreds of ships of design unlike any seen before.

"They're trying to comm us." Carth said as he activates the comms.

"Attention unidentified freighter. Identify yourself or be destroyed." A male voice orders as Revan moves up and presses a button.

"This is Supreme Commander Revan Skirata aboard the _Ebon_ _Hawk_. Requesting permission to land." Revan replies.

"What is your clearance code?" The unknown person asks.

"Alpha-bravo-one-five-sierra-delta-nine-three-seven-zulu-gamma-one-six-two-zero." Revan answers. The person doesn't answer for a few minutes as he verifies the code.

"Welcome back, Supreme Commander. Procede to landing bay 36. We'll send an escort of ARC-170s" They reply as four starfighters, presumably the ARC-170s, fly towards them.

"Well then. I hope you like what you see, because that's what we're using to fight the Star Forge." Revan says, gesturing to the fleet of ships.

 **This is the stats for my version of the ARC-170**

 **Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter**

 **Height: 4.78 meters**

 **Length: 14.5 meters**

 **Width: 22.6 meters**

 **Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear medium laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes**

 **Shielding: 65 SBD**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5**

 **Space Speed: 70 MGLT**

 **Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot**

 **Class: Starfighter**


	3. Chapter 3: The Army

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they shows up a few chapters later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)**

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

' **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 **Chapter 3**

As the _Ebon Hawk_ flies down to the planet, everyone looks through the cockpit in awe at the grand city and the vast oceans.

"How is it possible for there to be so much water?" Mission asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm wondering how they built those cities." Carth answered.

"While I don't know why there is so much water, the Kaminoans are the best at what they do. Be it building cities, making armor, or creating clones." Revan stated.

"Clones? Your secret army is made of clones?" Bastila gaped.

"Yes, they make for the perfect army. Their original purpose was to fight the Mandalorians, and when I became a Sith it changed to strengthening my empire. Now, they'll help us fight and defeat Malak." Revan answered. As they land they see several figures walking across a bridge onto the deck. "There's the welcoming party," Revan says as he walks to the ramp and activates it. "Let's go say hello."

As they all walk down the ramp they see a total of ten figures. Six of them are in white, Mandalorian like armor, each carrying a blaster rifle and Carth has to keep himself from pulling out his blaster. A taller version of the others is in front of them, except this one has a kama, shoulder pauldron, rangefinder, and black trimmed white armor. The eighth figure is a man wearing brown Jedi robes and has a lightsaber on his belt. The ninth is a woman in black Jedi robes with two lightsabers on her belt. The final figure is a tall, white alien with a long neck and wearing ornate robes.

"Ah, Lord Revan. I'm so glad you're here. We were beginning to think you weren't coming." The alien says in a feminine voice.

"Yes, it's good to be back So Kai. And it's good to see it's not raining. We got lucky. Hello Ian, Sandra, and …" Revan says as he shakes hands with the Jedi and turns to the black and white armored man.

"Major General R-11 Rogue, sir." The now named Rogue answers as he salutes.

"At ease," Revan says, "Okay guys, the Jedi are Ian and Sandra Kenobi, brother and sister. Ian is the High General of my forces, making him the leader of my army. Sandra is the Grand Admiral, and leads my Navy. The Kaminoan is So Kai, the chief scientist of Kamino. Rogue is an ARC trooper, judging by his designation, and the highest ranking clone, judging by the fact that he is a Major General."

"Wait, I thought all of the Jedi that followed you became Sith." Bastila said.

"Not all of them. Several dozen stayed with the light side, so while officially they were executed, I had actually sent them here, to train the clones. Ian and Sandra are the strongest, and were already a general and admiral during the Mandalorian Wars, so I put them in charge. So Ian, what are our current numbers." Revan asked.

"We have 25 Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, 40 Dreadnaught-Class Destroyers, 50 Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruisers, 90 Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers, 30 Interdictor-Class Cruisers, 110 Consular-Class Cruisers, and tens of thousands of starfighters. We have 60 AT-TEs, 20 of each different SPHA, 30 A5 Juggernauts, 130 Saber Tanks, 100 Stun Tanks, 200 AT-APs, 40 AT-OTs, 400 AT-RTs, 400 BARC speeders, 1,330 LAAT/Cs, and 2,000 LAAT/Is. Besides the crews for the ships and the vehicles, we have 200,000 regular infantry, 30 Rogue-Class ARC troopers, 200 Ram'ika-Class Commandos, 217 Mandalorian Trainers, and 43 Jedi." Ian answers.

"That should be enough to defeat the Sith fleet around the Star Forge, and to defeat their ground forces on Rakata Prime." Revan stated.

"Wait, you named you the commandos Ram'ika-Class? You literally named them Commando-Class Commando. That is the most unimaginative thing I've ever heard. Also, Mandalorian Trainers?" Canderous said incredulously.

"I didn't come up with it. Ian did. The Mandalorian Trainers are Mandalorians that I hired to train the clones. That also includes a Mandalorian named Sorak Bloodraven, the prime clone. He's the guy I had the Kaminoans clone." Revan says.

"Also, a disease broke out and infected several clones. it has been quarantined and is not deadly, and the most important one it got was a commander of the Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser _Glory_." Sandra explains

"Okay, thanks Sandra." Revan responded.

"How did you pay for all of this? The fleet, the tanks, the army, this must've costed trillions of credits." Carth asked.

"Well, when I first went to war I hacked into the banks and added an extra credit of yearly tax, but for one year only. While a lot of it went to funding my campaign against the Mandalorians, plenty of it went into funding this army. Then, to pay for the vehicles and warships I used some of the remaining credits and some money from when I was the Dark Lord of the Sith. Actually, I have an account full of money for this specific project. It had 113.5 billion credits last I checked. Probably more now, due to interest." Revan explained as they walk through the white hallways of the city.

"That is, an interesting way to make money." Jolee says as the enter a room at the end of the room. As they enter they all see another Kaminoan. This one had a crest on its head and wore extremely elegant clothing.

"Ah, Master Skirata. So good to see you. I had heard you had died. I was worried that all of our work had been for nothing." The Kaminoan said in a masculine voice.

"Good to see you too, Prime Minister. Guys, this is the Kaminoan leader, Prime Minister Sama Lu, leader of the Kaminoans." Revan says. The others exchange greetings with Sama Lu, and after they were finished everyone but HK-47 sat down as Revan spoke up again, "Now let's get down to business."

"Agreed," Sama Lu said, "Would I be correct in assuming you want to use the Clone Army and Navy?"

"Yes, you would." Revan answered.

"Well then," Sama says as he stands up, "I'll go get them ready while you discuss how to use them."

"Thank you," Revan says as Sama leaves the room. "Now, for the plan. I'll leave the planning for the space battle and ground battle up to the Kenobi's, but here is some information. The Star Forge has barely any weapons, so it won't be that much of a problem. Also, on the ground, there are friendlies who won't fight, and hostile natives who will attack both us and the Sith. I'll send you some images."

"Thanks for the info." Sandra says.

"No problem," Revan responds, "My part is going to be infiltrating the Star Forge, as I want to steal it and not destroy it."

"WAIT, WHAT?" Bastila screams as the others flinch.

"I thought we were going to destroy it!" Carth yells.

"Okay, first, Bastila, ouch. You're no longer allowed to speak at anything higher than room level unless it's absolutely important." Revan says as he uses the force to pop his ears, "Second, the Star Forge is capable of building entire fleets in like, a day. Why would I want to destroy it?"

"Because that's your mission." Carth answered.

"No it isn't. It's Naver Atariks' mission. I am Revan Skirata, and I have made it my mission to capture the Star Forge." Revan explained," So, for your guys' roles. Canderous, I'm making you Senior General, and in charge of Spec Ops. You're in charge of the Commandos, ARC Troopers, Jedi, and Mandalorians that don't equal you in rank or outrank you. So, basically anyone who isn't another Senior General, Fleet Admiral, High General, Grand Admiral, or Supreme Commander. Oh, you'll also have HK as your assassin droid for this mission."

"Nice." Was all Canderous said.

"Carth, I'm making you the commander of the _Glory_ , the Arquitens that lost its commander. All give you the stats and information on it later. Remember though, you're not in charge, there's still the captain."

"Fine, I'll do it." Carth muttered.

"Good, just so you know, I'm telling them to throw you into the brig if you try to destroy the Star Forge. Bastila, you are going to be on the Flagship, an Acclamator named _Revan_ , using Battle Meditation to boost our troops."

"Why am I staying on a ship?" She yelled as she stood up.

"Because, despite what the Jedi Council might be telling you, being good at fighting average thugs and soldiers doesn't make you a great warrior. You would not last five minutes in a fight with a trained Sith without help. Besides, you're much more useful with Battle Meditation. My forces are majorly outnumbered by about five to one, and while they are superior, they can use any advantage they can get." Revan explained.

"He's got a point Bastila." Carth said as Bastila sat down in a huff.

"Thank you Carth," Revan said, "Now, HK, you'll be serving as Canderous' assassin droid. You'll eliminate any Sith targets that Canderous tells you too, not our own though."

"Statement: I am always ready to kill traitorous meatbags master, even if I have to do it under a Mandalorian meatbag." HK said.

"Glad to hear it. Mission, you'll be staying on Kamino." Revan told her.

"What, but I want to fight, I want to help!" Mission yelled.

"You are a 14 year old child who has never seen combat! I am not letting you onto either a planet or space station full of the best Sith and soldiers in the entire Sith Empire! Zaalbar, watch her and make sure she stays on Kamino. You'll be protecting her while we're gone." Revan explained.

" **I will do everything I can to protect her.** " Zalbaar promised in Shyriiwook.

"Thank you. Now, Jolee and Juhani will be apart of the strike team onto the Star Forge. The strike team will be split into several teams. Their jobs will be to capture important locations on the Star Forge, such as the command center, the barracks, and the armory. Me, Jolee, and Juhani are going to kill Malak. Does everyone understand that." Revan said.

"Why are you sending teams to the command center, won't they encounter Malak there?" Jolee asked.

"That is very unlikely. Malak was always in the Bogan Chamber, a room where the Dark Side is at its most powerful on the Star Forge. With luck, I can trick him into entering the Bendu Chamber, where I'll be at my strongest, or the Ashla Chamber, where the Light Side is at its strongest and the Dark Side is at its weakest. That should weaken him plenty." Revan explained.

"I thought the Star Forge was the ultimate weapon of the Dark Side." Carth said.

"Lies of the Jedi. The Star Forge is a tool, nothing more. It is not inherently evil or good. It only depends on who's using it." Revan explained, "Now does everyone know what they're doing?" Everyone nodded yes, some more reluctant than others. "Good. We'll leave tomorrow, giving the everyone time to get ready and me, Sandra, and Ian to make our plans. You guys will be shown to some empty quarters." he said gesturing to everyone but Sandra, Ian, and Rogue.

As droids come in to guide them to their rooms, Revan swiftly walks to his chambers. When he arrived he entered, the door closing behind him. He looked around the sparsely decorated room, with only a holodesk, bed, chair, table, and small restroom. He looks at the bed for a moment, thinking about the long day he's had, before sighing and going to the holodesk to formulate a plan. "A commander's job is never done." Revan mutters to himself as he sits down and plans the infiltration attack on the Star Forge.

 **I know that in Legends the Rakatans as well as the Star Forge were just Dark Side. No Light Side at all. I've made them more like the Forerunners from Halo.**

 **Also, this are my version of the ships and vehicles that I mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Acclamator-Class Assault Ship**

 **Length: 1,137 meters**

 **Armament: 12 quad medium turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 medium turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual medium turbolasers (bottom)**

 **Fighter Complement: 96 fighters**

 **Crew: 3,400**

 **Passengers: 20,000**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 215 SBD**

 **Class: Star Cruiser**

 **/**

 **Dreadnaught-Class Destroyer**

 **Length: 900 meters**

 **Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 30 medium turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 15 medium ion cannons, 20 quad medium turbolasers, 40 point-defense lasers**

 **Fighter Complement: 12 fighters**

 **Crew: 2,500**

 **Passengers: 1,700**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12**

 **Shielding: 195 SBD**

 **Class: Heavy Cruiser**

 **/**

 **Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser**

 **Length: 1,100 meters**

 **Armament: 22 medium turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors**

 **Fighter Complement: 180 fighters**

 **Crew: 600**

 **Passengers: 2,400**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 180 SBD**

 **Class: Star Cruiser**

 **/**

 **Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser**

 **Length: 500 meters**

 **Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual medium turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles**

 **Fighter Complement: 12 fighters**

 **Crew: 10**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 185 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

 **/**

 **Interdictor-Class Cruiser**

 **Length: 650 meters**

 **Armament: 20 medium turbolasers, 24 light point-defense lasers, 6 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors**

 **Fighter Complement: 48 fighters**

 **Crew: 650**

 **Passengers: 2,350**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 260 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

 **/**

 **Consular-Class Cruiser**

 **Length: 250 meters**

 **Armament: 8 dual medium turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon**

 **Fighter Complement: 1 Z-95**

 **Crew: 12**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 180 SBD**

 **Class: Frigate**

 **/**

 **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE**

 **Length: 13.2 meters**

 **Width: 5.32 meters**

 **Height: 5.02 meters**

 **Speed: 60 km/h**

 **Crew: 7**

 **Passengers: 38**

 **Complement: 2 AT-RTs**

 **Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons**

 **Class: Tank**

 **/**

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Ion Cannon: SPHA-I**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized heavy ion cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

 **/**

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Concussion Missiles: SPHA-C**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized concussion missile launcher, 30 oversized concussion missiles, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery  
** **  
** **/**

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Mass-Driver: SPHA-M**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized mass-driver cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

 **/**

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser: SPHA-T**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized heavy turbolaser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

 **/**

 **HAVw A5 Juggernaut**

 **Length: 21.8 meters**

 **Height: 10 meters**

 **Speed: 200 km/h**

 **Crew: 8**

 **Passengers: 50**

 **Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 blaster turret, 2 grenade launchers, 20 concussion grenades**

 **Class: Tank**

 **/**

 **TX-130 Saber-CLass Fighter Tank: Saber Tank**

 **Length: 8.2 meters**

 **Width: 3.05 meters**

 **Height: 2.3 meters**

 **Speed: 320 km/h**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Crew: 3, 1 astromech droid**

 **Passengers: 2**

 **Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 beam turret, 1 dual missile launcher, 18 missiles**

 **Class: Tank**

 **/**

 **RX-200 Falchion-Class Assault Tank: Stun Tank**

 **Length: 28.63 meters**

 **Speed: 40 km/h**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Crew: 2**

 **Passengers: 4**

 **Armament: 1 stun cannon, 2 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Tank**

 **/**

 **All Terrain Attack Pod: AT-AP**

 **Height: 11 meters**

 **Speed: 60 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners**

 **Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 1 heavy blaster turret, 1 laser cannon**

 **Class: Walker**

 **/**

 **All Terrain Open Transport: AT-OT**

 **Length: 14.3 meters**

 **Height: 11 meters**

 **Speed: 55 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot**

 **Passengers: 59**

 **Armament: 2 forward laser cannons, 2 rear anti-personnel laser cannons**

 **Class: Troop Transport**

 **/**

 **All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT**

 **Height: 3.2 meters**

 **Speed: 80 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot**

 **Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon, 1 mortar, 6 grenades**

 **Class: Walker**

 **/**

 **BARC speeder**

 **Length: 4.57 meters**

 **Speed: 520 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger**

 **Armament: 1 dual light blaster cannon**

 **Class: Light Speeder**

 **/**

 **Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier: LAAT/C**

 **Length: 28.82 meters**

 **Speed: 620 km/h**

 **Shielding: 25 SBD**

 **Crew: 1**

 **Complement: 1 AT-TE/ 4 AT-XTs/ 1 TX-130/ 1 RX-200**

 **Armament: 4 light laser cannons**

 **Class: Carrier**

 **/**

 **Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry: LAAT/I: Larties**

 **Length: 20.4 meters**

 **Width: 20 meters**

 **Height: 9.1 meters**

 **Speed: 620 km/h**

 **Shielding: 40 SBD**

 **Crew: 6**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Complement: 4 speeders**

 **Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 2 heavy point-defense lasers, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets**

 **Class: Troop Transport**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they shows up a few chapters later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

' **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 _(Hello there)_ : Author Speaking

* * *

The next morning the leaders of the Deus Kovid _(A combination of Latin and Mando'a meaning "God Strength")_ gathered to discuss the plan for the attack on Rakata Prime and the Star Forge. Revan looked at the other 31 leaders, the greatest soldiers and leaders in the galaxy. Only members who held a rank of Rear Admiral or Major General or higher were allowed. Looking around, he saw the ARC Trooper from yesterday, Rogue standing next to another Clone in a Rear Admiral's uniform, who's friend or foe tag identified him as R-24, Necro. He saw Canderous with the the insignia of a Senior General on his armor, and his second-in-commands, Sandra and Ian Kenobi, both wearing their Grand Admiral and High General uniforms.

"Alright, I'll bite," a Fleet Admiral and Mandalorian whose tag identified him as Jordan Kryze said after a few minutes of silence, "Why are we here?"

"We have a chance to defeat the Sith Empire, and capture the Star Forge." Revan simply said. This caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"You want us to capture the Star Forge? But that's a suicide mission. It's protected by the biggest fleet of ships in the Sith Navy and the planet is full of millions of their best soldiers. There's no way we could win against that." A Senior General and Jedi named Kasteen Asliv said.

"That may have been true when I was in charge, but not anymore. I still have access to some of the Star Forge's minor functions, such as sensors and cameras. From what I can tell, Malak has sent most of the fleet and soldiers to the front lines. The fleet consists of only a little over 250 ships, only 20 of which are Centurion-Class Battlecruisers. There's less than half a million soldiers on the planet as well, only a few of which are experienced soldiers." Revan explained, "Now, to get onto the actual strategies for this fight. Grand Admiral Kenobi, explain what your plan is first." Sandra stands up and walks to the holotable, which brings up the images of both the Deus Kovid and Sith fleets.

"Thank you sir. The enemy fleet is small. It consists only of 20 Centurions, 40 Terminuses, 36 Sith Dreadnaughts, 72 Derriphans, and 90 Sith Interdictors. Their only heavy hitters are the Centurions and Terminuses, which can't stand up to our Acclamators and Dreadnaughts. I plan to split our fleet into three groups. The first group, which I have designated Alpha Group, will consist of 15 Acclamators, 30 Dreadnaughts, 30 Inexpugnables, 50 Arquitens, 10 Interdictors, and 70 Consulars. I will lead it from the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship _Revan_." Sandra explains as the ships she mentioned group together on the holotable.

"The other two groups will consists of the shame ships. Each will have 5 Acclamators, 5 Dreadnaughts, 10 Inexpugnables, 20 Arquitens, 10 Interdictors, and 25 Consulars. One will be designated Beta Group and the other will be designated Gamma Group. Beta will be led by Fleet Admiral Jordan Kryze from the Acclamator _Avenger_. Gamma will be led by Fleet Admiral Justin Fett from the Acclamator _Mandalore's Fury_." She says as the remaining ships on the holotable split into two even groups.

"Alpha will be sent in first. It's job will be to get more specific coordinates for Beta and Gamma, as well as to draw as many of the enemies into one position. Once accurate coordinates have been determine, Beta and Gamma will hyperspace in on either side of the bulk of the enemy fleet. Each ship will deploy all of their starfighters as soon as they possibly can. The ARC-170s will focus on taking out the Centurions and Terminuses. The Y-Wings will focus on destroying the other ships, but the priority are the Sith Interdictors. V-19s will protect the Y-Wings and the fleet. Z-95s will seek out enemy fighters and eliminate them." Sandra continued as images of fighter squadrons separated and moved.

"All of our ground vehicles will be spread out equally across our Acclamators, Dreadnaughts, Inexpugnables, and Interdictors. As these carry the bulk of our army, if they get too damaged they will be ordered to fall back, and our smaller ships will move in to protect them. Once the enemy fleet is destroyed the remaining Dreadnaughts, Inexpugnables, and Interdictors will form up around the Star Forge, making sure it doesn't send out any more ships. The damaged ships will move to the end of the system. The remaining smaller ships and Acclamators will help the ground forces in any way General Kenobi deems fit. Any questions?" Sandra finished as the images moved for the last time.

"What about the Star Forge's weaponry? Something that big must have an entire fleet's worth of weapons." A Vice-Admiral named Jason Mereel asked.

"No. The Star Forge only has 300 weapon emplacements, which are spread out across its massive hull. Very few of the Star Forge's weapons will be able to hit our ships, much less break through their shields. Any more questions?" She explained. When it no one said she stepped back as Revan spoke up.

"That's a good plan. High General Kenobi, explain your plan to us." Revan said as Ian walked up to the large holotable.

"Thank you sir. While the addition of part of the fleet means I can't use my original plan, but I did make another plan in case I did gain access to some of the fleet. There are five major areas that we need to take if we want to take the planet. I have designated them Alfa, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. I have individual plans on how to take each one, with a certain amount of troops for each one." He started as the parts of the planet he mentioned appear on the holotable.

"Echo will be the easiest to take. It has the least amount of troops and fortifications out of the five areas. I'm only sending 15,000 regular infantry there. To support them I'm sending one team of Commandos _(A Commando team is composed of four Commandos)_ , ten of the Mandalorians, and a Jedi. For armor they'll get four AT-TEs, two of each SPHA, two A5s, 15 Saber Tanks, ten Stun Tanks, 20 AT-APs, four AT-OTs, 40 AT-RTs, 40 BARC speeders, 53 LAAT/Cs, and 150 LAAT/Is. Leading them will be General Noku Trebor and Major General Rogue. You will get one Acclamator to use as a command base, as well as some Consulars and Arquitens." He explained as said vehicles grouped together and moved to Echo.

"Delta will be slightly harder. I'm sending 20,000 regular infantry, one ARC Trooper, two Commando teams, 15 Mandalorians, and two Jedi. For armor they'll have six AT-TEs, three of each SPHA, four A5s, 20 Saber Tanks, 15 Stun Tanks, 25 AT-APs, six AT-OTs, 50 AT-RTs, 50 BARC speeders, 72 LAAT/Cs, and 250 LAAT/Is. It will be lead by General Jacob Vizsla and Major General Dar'Nala Tano. You shall get two Acclamators and some Consulars and Arquitens." As he finished the vehicles moved together to Delta.

"Charlie is next. I'm sending 25,000 regular infantry, two ARC Troopers, three Commando teams, 20 Mandalorians, and three Jedi. Their armor will be eight AT-TEs, four of each SPHA, six A5s, 25 Saber Tanks, 20 Stun Tanks, 30 AT-APs, eight AT-OTs, 60 AT-RTs, 60 BARC speeders, 91 LAAT/Cs, and 350 LAAT/Is. Leading them will be Senior General Kasteen Asliv and Lieutenant General Kal Vau. You'll get three Acclamators as well as some Consulars and Arquitens." He said as the vehicles grouped together at Charlie.

"Next is Bravo. I'm sending 30,000 regular infantry, three ARC Troopers, four Commando teams, 25 Mandalorians, and four Jedi. Armor will be ten AT-TEs, five of each SPHA, eight A5s, 30 Saber Tanks, 25 Stun Tanks, 35 AT-APs, ten AT-OTs, 70 AT-RTs, 70 BARC speeders, 110 LAAT/Cs, and 450 LAAT/Is. Leading them will be Senior General Justo Marek and Lieutenant General Walon Skirata. You'll get four Acclamators and some Consulars and Arquitens." He explained as the vehicles moved towards Bravo.

"Alfa will be the hardest to take. It has the most soldiers and fortifications, as well as having the biggest area. I'm sending 67,500 regular infantry, seven Commando teams, four ARC Troopers, 30 Mandalorians, and five Jedi. For armor they'll get 16 AT-TEs, five of each SPHA, ten A5s, 35 Saber Tanks, 30 Stun Tanks, 45 AT-APs, 12 AT-OTs, 95 AT-RTs, 95 BARC speeders, 138 LAAT/Cs, and 795 LAAT/Is. I'll be leading them, with the help from the remaining General, Major Generals, and Lieutenant Generals. We'll get five Acclamators, as well as the remaining Consulars and Arquitens. There are also two tribes of natives in Alfa, one friendly, one hostile. We'll make contact with the friendlies if we can, and avoid the hostiles. The remaining forces will be on standby to be used as reinforcements for anyone who needs them." He explained as the holographic forces moved into Alfa.

"Excellent plan, High General. I'll be leading the invasion force. We'll board the Star Forge after the Sith blockade is destroyed. I'll take 15 ARC Troopers, 25 Commando teams, 90 Mandalorians, and 13 Jedi. When we board we'll split into six teams. The first five teams will be composed of ARC Troopers, five Commando teams, 18 Mandalorians, and two Jedi. There are five objectives for these team to take. One will take the bridge, one will take the production room, one will take the barracks, another will take the armory, and the final will take the communications deck." Revan explained.

"What about Malak? I doubt he'll just let us take control of his center of power." Jacob Vizla asked.

"I know exactly where Malak will be. I hacked into the cameras on the Star Forge using the backdoor access I set up. Last I checked, he was in the Bogan Chamber. Plus, I still have access to the Star Forge's security cameras, so I can keep track of him. Jolee, Juhani, and I will track down Malak and kill him." Revan answered.

"Any more questions?" Sandra asked the assembled officers. Upon hearing none Revan nodded and began walking to the door.

"Good. Prepare your soldiers. Your assignments will be given to you in one hour. Dismissed." Revan commanded.

* * *

 **Star Forge**

 **Height: 160,000 meters**

 **Pre-Republic Retrofit Armament: 40 turbolasers, 60 ion cannons, 80 laser cannons, 100 point-defense lasers, 10 proton torpedo launchers, 100 proton torpedoes, 10 concussion missile launchers, 100 concussion missiles**

 **Republic Retrofit Armament: 4,000 heavy turbolaser turrets, 6,000 heavy ion turrets, 8,000 laser turrets, 10,000 heavy point-defense lasers, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers, 100,000 guided proton torpedoes, 1,000 assault concussion missile launchers, 100,000 assault concussion missiles**

 **Complement: 120,000 fighters**

 **Crew: 3,143,000**

 **Passengers: 1,200,000**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 100 SBD/Republic Retrofit: 850 SBD**

 **Class: Superfactory**

* * *

 **Centurion-Class Battlecruiser**

 **Length: 1,200 meters**

 **Armament: 24 turbolasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 heavy ion cannons (12 top, 12 bottom), 24 light point-defense lasers (12 top, 12 bottom), 12 tractor beam projectors, 6 proton torpedo tubes, 120 proton torpedoes**

 **Complement: 96 Starfighters**

 **Crew: 31,452**

 **Passengers: 7,400**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 8**

 **Shielding: 220 SBD**

 **Class: Star Cruiser**

* * *

 **Terminus-Class Destroyer**

 **Length: 500 meters**

 **Armament: 10 heavy turbolasers, (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 heavy laser turrets (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 ion cannons (6 top, 4 bottom), 10 concussion missile tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 40 concussion missiles, 20 light laser cannons (12 top, 8 bottom)**

 **Complement: 16 fighters**

 **Crew: 520**

 **Passengers: 285**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 200 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

* * *

 **Sith Dreadnaught**

 **Length: 500 meters**

 **Armament: 100 heavy laser cannons**

 **Complement: None**

 **Crew: 1,300**

 **Passengers: 240**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 205 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

* * *

 **Derriphan-Class Battleship**

 **Length: 215 meters**

 **Armament: 18 autoblasters (9 either side), 10 concussion missile launchers (5 either side), 200 concussion missiles**

 **Complement: 6 starfighters**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 850**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 4, backup 12**

 **Shielding: None**

 **Class: Frigate**

* * *

 **Sith Interdictor-Class Cruiser**

 **Length: 600 meters**

 **Armament: 5 turbolasers, 6 light point-defense lasers, 3 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors**

 **Complement: 48 starfighters**

 **Crew: 5,224**

 **Passengers: 3,600**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2**

 **Shielding: 110 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

* * *

 **Acclamator-Class Assault Ship**

 **Length: 1,137 meters**

 **Armament: 12 quad turbolasers (top), 72 point-defense lasers (36 top, 36 bottom), 10 proton torpedo tubes (6 top, 4 bottom), 250 guided proton torpedoes, 24 turbolasers (bottom), 8 dual heavy turbolaser turrets (top), 2 dual turbolasers (bottom)**

 **Complement: 96 fighters**

 **Crew: 3,400**

 **Passengers: 20,000**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 0.5, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 215 SBD**

 **Class: Star Cruiser**

* * *

 **Dreadnaught-Class Destroyer**

 **Length: 900 meters**

 **Armament: 20 quad laser cannons, 30 turbolasers, 10 laser cannons, 15 ion cannons, 20 quad turbolasers, 40 point-defense lasers**

 **Complement: 12 fighters**

 **Crew: 2,500**

 **Passengers: 1,700**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 12**

 **Shielding: 195 SBD**

 **Class: Heavy Cruiser**

* * *

 **Inexpugnable-Class Support Cruiser**

 **Length: 1,100 meters**

 **Armament: 22 turbolasers, 26 light turbolasers, 20 light point-defense lasers, 8 tractor beam projectors**

 **Complement: 180 fighters**

 **Crew: 600**

 **Passengers: 2,400**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 180 SBD**

 **Class: Star Cruiser**

* * *

 **Interdictor-Class Cruiser**

 **Length: 650 meters**

 **Armament: 20 turbolasers, 24 light point-defense lasers, 6 tractor beam projectors, 4 gravity well projectors**

 **Complement: 48 fighters**

 **Crew: 650**

 **Passengers: 2,350**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 260 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

* * *

 **Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser**

 **Length: 500 meters**

 **Armament: 8 quad laser turrets (4 top, 4 bottom), 8 dual medium turbolasers (4 top, 4 bottom), 30 point-defense lasers (15 top, 15 bottom), 8 missile launchers (4 front, 4 back), 100 missiles**

 **Complement: 12 fighters**

 **Crew: 10**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.3, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 185 SBD**

 **Class: Cruiser**

* * *

 **Consular-Class Cruiser**

 **Length: 250 meters**

 **Armament: 8 dual turbolasers, 6 dual light turbolasers, 14 point-defense lasers, 1 quad heavy ion cannon**

 **Complement: 1 Z-95**

 **Crew: 12**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5, backup 10**

 **Shielding: 180 SBD**

 **Class: Frigate**

* * *

 **Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter**

 **Height: 4.78 meters**

 **Length: 14.5 meters**

 **Width: 22.6 meters**

 **Armament: 2 forward heavy laser cannons, 2 rear laser cannons, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 6 proton torpedoes**

 **Shielding: 65 SBD**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1.5**

 **Space Speed: 70 MGLT**

 **Atmospheric Speed: 1,000-44,000 km/h**

 **Crew: 2 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid**

 **Class: Starfighter**

* * *

 **BTL-B Y-Wing Starfighter**

 **Length: 23.04 meters**

 **Width: Unknown**

 **Armament: 2 laser cannons, 1 dual light ion cannon, 1 proton torpedo launcher, 10 proton torpedoes, 6 proton bombs**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2**

 **Space Speed: 70 MGLT**

 **Atmospheric Speed: 950 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 1 gunner, 1 astromech droid**

 **Class: Bomber**

* * *

 **V-19 Torrent Starfighter**

 **Height: 9 meters**

 **Length: 6 meters**

 **Width: 26 meters**

 **Armament: 2 laser cannons. 2 concussion missile launchers, 6 concussion missiles**

 **Shielding: 10 SBD**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 1**

 **Space Speed: 100 MGLT**

 **Atmospheric Speed: 1,450-52,000 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid**

 **Class: Starfighter**

* * *

 **Republic Z-95 Starfighter**

 **Length: 16.74 meters**

 **Width: 18.13 meters**

 **Armament: 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 torpedo launcher, 4 torpedoes**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Hyperdrive: Class 2**

 **Space Speed: 90 MGLT**

 **Atmospheric Speed: 1,000 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 1 astromech droid**

 **Class: Starfighter**

* * *

 **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: AT-TE**

 **Length: 13.2 meters**

 **Width: 5.32 meters**

 **Height: 5.02 meters**

 **Speed: 60 km/h**

 **Crew: 7**

 **Passengers: 38**

 **Complement: 2 AT-RTs**

 **Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 6 anti-personnel laser cannons, 4 joint-mounted heavy laser turrets, 2 proton torpedo launchers, 16 guided proton torpedoes**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Class: Tank**

* * *

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Ion Cannon: SPHA-I**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized heavy ion cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

* * *

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Anti-Vehicle Laser: SPHA-V**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized anti-vehicle laser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

* * *

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Concussion Missiles: SPHA-C**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized concussion missile launcher, 30 oversized concussion missiles, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

* * *

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Mass-Driver: SPHA-M**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized mass-driver cannon, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

* * *

 **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser: SPHA-T**

 **Length: 55 meters**

 **Height: 20.6 meters**

 **Speed: 35 km/h**

 **Shielding: 30 SBD**

 **Crew: 25**

 **Passengers: 30**

 **Armament: 1 oversized heavy turbolaser, 12 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Artillery**

* * *

 **HAVw A5 Juggernaut**

 **Length: 21.8 meters**

 **Height: 10 meters**

 **Speed: 200 km/h**

 **Crew: 8**

 **Passengers: 50**

 **Armament: 1 heavy laser turret, 2 heavy laser cannons, 1 blaster turret, 2 grenade launchers, 20 concussion grenades**

 **Class: Tank**

* * *

 **TX-130 Saber-Class Fighter Tank: Saber Tank**

 **Length: 8.2 meters**

 **Width: 3.05 meters**

 **Height: 2.3 meters**

 **Speed: 320 km/h**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Crew: 3, 1 astromech droid**

 **Passengers: 2**

 **Armament: 2 dual heavy laser cannons, 1 dual laser turret, 1 beam turret, 1 dual missile launcher, 18 missiles**

 **Class: Tank**

* * *

 **RX-200 Falchion-Class Assault Tank: Stun Tank**

 **Length: 28.63 meters**

 **Speed: 40 km/h**

 **Shielding: 20 SBD**

 **Crew: 2**

 **Passengers: 4**

 **Armament: 1 stun cannon, 2 anti-personnel blaster cannons**

 **Class: Tank**

* * *

 **All Terrain Attack Pod: AT-AP**

 **Height: 11 meters**

 **Speed: 60 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 2 gunners**

 **Armament: 1 mass-driver cannon, 1 heavy blaster turret, 1 laser cannon**

 **Class: Walker**

* * *

 **All Terrain Open Transport: AT-OT**

 **Length: 14.3 meters**

 **Height: 11 meters**

 **Speed: 55 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot**

 **Passengers: 59**

 **Armament: 4 forward laser cannons, 4 rear anti-personnel laser cannons**

 **Class: Troop Transport**

* * *

 **All Terrain Recon Transport: AT-RT**

 **Height: 3.2 meters**

 **Speed: 80 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot**

 **Armament: 1 repeating blaster cannon, 1 mortar, 6 grenades**

 **Class: Walker**

* * *

 **BARC speeder**

 **Length: 4.57 meters**

 **Speed: 520 km/h**

 **Crew: 1 pilot, 1 passenger**

 **Armament: 1 dual light blaster cannon**

 **Class: Light**

* * *

 **Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier: LAAT/C**

 **Length: 28.82 meters**

 **Speed: 620 km/h**

 **Shielding: 25 SBD**

 **Crew: 1**

 **Complement: 1 AT-TE/ 4 AT-XTs/ 1 TX-130/ 1 RX-200**

 **Armament: 4 laser cannons**

 **Class: Carrier**

* * *

 **Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry: LAAT/I: Larties**

 **Length: 20.4 meters**

 **Width: 20 meters**

 **Height: 9.1 meters**

 **Speed: 620 km/h**

 **Shielding: 40 SBD**

 **Crew: 6**

 **Passengers: 40**

 **Complement: 4 speeders/AT-RTs**

 **Armament: 2 anti-personnel laser turrets, 2 heavy point-defense lasers, 4 composite-beam laser turrets, 2 mass-driver missile launchers, 60 mass-driver missiles, 12 light air-air rockets**

 **Class: Troop Transport**


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

' **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 _(Hello there)_ : Author Speaking

* * *

Revan stood aboard the bridge of the Revan, gazing at the blue and white lines of Hyperspace. Standing next to him on his left side is Sandra Kenobi and on his right was Ian Kenobi.

"Today is the beginning. Today is the first step on creating a peaceful and free galaxy. And it starts, with killing Malak." Revan murmured as the Kenobis looked at him.

"Speaking of the plan, what happens after we kill Malak and steal the Star Forge? You've only ever said that you have it all planned out and that everything is almost ready." Ian asked.

"I suppose I should tell you. Two years ago I had a vision of dozens of threats. Ranging from an army of gold stomping through the galaxy to some sort of warriors, invisible in the Force, slaughtering trillions of people (Thumbs up to whoever gets the reference to the two armies I'm talking about). I'm going to create a new foundation for the galaxy to stand on." Revan explained, wincing as he remembers the carnage in his vision, "I'm going to create a new government and military, stronger than the Empire and the Republic."

"A new government? Are you sure that's a wise idea? That didn't work out so well last time." Sandra asked.

"I spent a lot more time planning this one than I did the Empire. I have allies and several dozen systems all ready to join my Neo Republic. I already have the constitution written up and I have located another another Superfactory called the Foundry." Revan explained as both Kenobis looked at him in shock.

"Another factory? Like the Star Forge?" Ian asked in surprise.

"Similar, yes, but there are some differences. The Star Forge builds ships for space combat, starships, starfighters. Stuff like that. The Foundry builds stuff for ground combat. Tanks, walkers, armor, and weapons. This will give my new army reliable armor and vehicles, something the Sith don't have. Using the Star Forge I will be able to to build a powerful navy, something the Republic doesn't have. With these, I can create a powerful military to support my Neo Republic and protect the galaxy." Revan explained.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea. What do you think our chances of winning this are?" Sandra asked Revan.

"Very high. Our fleet outnumbers theirs by nearly a hundred ships and we have 4,000 more starfighters. HK calculated a fleet victory being a 97% certainty and an army victory certain at 92%, even higher when including support from the fleet." Revan explained.

"Well, I like those odds." Ian chuckled.

"Ma'am, we will be entering the Rakatan Sector in one minute." A lieutenant that Revan identified as Erik Wren said.

"Good. Charge weapons and have our pilots get into their fighters. Remind Admirals Kryze and Fett that they are to stop in Gardaji System until I call them in." Sandra ordered as the bridge officers rush off to carry out her orders.

"We are exiting Hyperspace." Commander Raxu Cadera called out as the blue lines of Hyperspace recedes and they can see Rakata Prime, the Sith Fleet, and what caught most people's attention, the Star Forge.

"Launch fighters and fire all of our weapons on those Centurions. Raise the shields before they manage to gut our Acclamators." Sandra barked out. Revan's forces began their attack on the unprepared forces, who were only now preparing weapons and fighters. After a few seconds, the Sith Fleet began firing back and sending out fighters.

'Well,' Revan mused, 'Let the games begin.'

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading. Please review, but please don't insult me or my story. I'm new to writing, and this is just for fun. It isn't suppose to be taken seriously.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of Rakata Prime

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)

* * *

I also have two other reference books, called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries", which tells you about the ships and vehicles in the navies and armies of this story, and "Revan's Galaxy Fleet Battles", which tells you about the fleets in certain battles.

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

'Hello": Non-English Language Speaking

'Hello': Non-English Language Thinking

Ebon Hawk: Ship Name

(Hello there): Author Speaking

* * *

Before the Sith could even raise their shields Revan saw a Centurion, three Terminuses, and 8 Sith Interdictors get blown apart. Before the Sith starfighters could even cross the gap between the fleets a quarter of them were shot down by either Deus Kovid starfighters or point-defense weapons.

"Admiral, a squadron of 5-4Ds escorted by Sith Fighters are coming straight for us." An ensign called out.

"Focus forward firepower on them. Get a squadron of V-19s or Z-95s on them. Just keep them from completing a bombing run." Sandra ordered. Almost immediately, Revan saw nearly a third of the incoming fighters explode before most of the survivors were shot down by a squadron of V-19s.

"Have our Acclamators and Dreadnoughts focus their fire on the Centurions and Terminuses. The Interdictors and Inexpugnable are to focus on their Dreadnaughts and Derriphans. Our Arquitens are to fire on their Interdictors, and Consulars will fire on any of them." Sandra continued.

"Do we have any starfighters left in the hangar?" Revan asked an ensign at a terminal, who immediately pulled up hangar records to check.

"Yes sir. We have three Z-95s and two Y-Wings left." The ensign, a clone whose tag identified him as Blastbolt, answered after a few seconds. (The way Revan is identifying people by their "tags" is that everyone's uniform or armor has a chip, or tag, that identifies them to friendlies and scanners. Revan's helmet can even pull up their entire service record, because it has full access to the entire database)

"Thank you. Have my T3 unit sent to the hangar." Revan ordered as Blastbolt nodded and turned to relay the orders.

As Revan turned and began walking to the door, he heard Sandra order Beta and Gamma Groups to jump in. As he swiftly walked through the halls, he glanced at a passing squad of soldiers, who paused and saluted him.

"At ease." Revan ordered as he walked past them. He continued walking through the maze of hallways, passing soldiers and officers along the way. He could tell by the less shaking that the amount of fire the Revan (Which, in case some of you don't remember, "Revan" is also the name of the flagship of the fleet.) was receiving had been reduced. Whether that was because the Sith Fleet had taken heavy losses or the reinforcements had arrived and the enemy's firepower was split. 'Maybe both', He mused.

Upon arriving in the hangar, Revan stood their for a moment gazing upon his creations. It had been over a year since he had last seen one of the starfighters he designed up close. He then notices T3 and a group of technicians standing nearby.

"Load the droid into that starfighter." Revan commanded, pointing to the nearest Z-95 as he begins walking towards it and the technicians rush to put T3 into the astromech slot. Climbing into the cockpit of the Z-95, Revan began flipping switches and pressing buttons, starting up and calibrating the starfighter to his liking.

Upon getting the okay signal from the flight deck, Revan began lifting off, exiting the hangar and coming out of the ventral part of the ship. The first thing his mind registered was the sheer level of carnage that was happening. He counted no less than 40 ships on fire, most of which were Sith ships, and a good amount of those were falling apart. The next thing his mind registered was a squadron of F-T2s chasing a squadron of Y-Wings that were escorted by four ARC-170s.

He immediately rushed to their aid, opening fire on the F-T2s, causing one of them to explode and another two to go spiraling away. He launched one of his torpedoes into the tight formation the F-T2s were in, taking out another four. Three more were blown to pieces by a section (A section is three starfighters. It's explained in a reference book I made called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries") of V-19s and the final two were shot down by the ARC-170s' rear gunners.

The comms became filled with cheers and thanks, as the bombers went on to complete a bombing run on a Terminus, crippling it. He moved on to go help a squadron of Z-95s, who were engaged in a dogfight with two squadrons of Sith Fighters. He began firing into the group of unshielded fighters, easily taking out four of them. The Sith Pilots were so shocked that the Clones managed to shoot down another seven of them, and by that point it was game over for the Sith. A squadron of ARC-170s passed by, killing the remaining 13.

He looked around for anyone else to aid, until his radio flared with a call for help. He saw a Consular trapped behind a Centurion and Terminus, being pounded by three Derriphans. He sees an Acclamator, two Dreadnaughts, and a few hundred starfighters attempting to save it, but he knew the Sith would be able to hold them off long enough to destroy the Consular. He goes off to help them, weaving in and around plasma bolts coming at him. His danger senses go off, and he pulls his starfighter into a nosedive, avoiding a flare of ion and plasma bolts.

He enters a strafing run (For anyone who doesn't know, a strafing run is when a starfighter attacks a target firing its weapons. This can be on a warship, a line of tanks, or an army. It's similar to a bombing run, except instead of explosives it uses laser and ion cannons.) on the left Derriphan, sending a series of explosions across its unshielded hull. Realizing the damage he was doing was minimal, he swings back around, preparing a torpedo. Upon getting a lock, he fires it at the base of the bridge, where he knew the reactor was close to. Upon contact the torpedo exploded, destroying the bridge. This was followed shortly after by a series of explosions tearing the Derriphan apart from the inside as the reactor failed and exploded.

He repeats this action, managing to destroy the second Derriphan, but before he could destroy the final one a group of five Sith Fighters and three F-T2s came at him with weapons blaring. He managed to avoid the majority of the fire, but his shields were drained to 3%, and he knew that if he didn't get help soon, he would get shot down. Luckily for him, the Consular he just saved recognized his situation, and began firing its point-defense lasers on his pursuers as it focused its main weapons on the remaining Derriphan. The fighters were destroyed in quick succession, and Revan's shields began to recharge.

He then sees the Centurion that was blocking the Consular get torn apart as the small battlegroup moved in just as a transmission comes in through his radio.

"Commander Skirata," (This is something I feel like I should explain. Revan's rank is Supreme Commander, but he's called Commander for short, and his last name is Skirata, so he's called "Commander Skirata") Sandra's voice came over the radio, "I suggest you come back to the Revan. Your strikeforce are preparing themselves to board the Star Forge. The battle up here is over. We've won." Looking around, Revan realized she was right. All of the Centurions were destroyed, with only a few of the original 76 Terminuses and Sith Dreadnaughts were still around, and even those were being hunted down and destroyed. The only ships the Sith still had in numbers were their Derriphans and Interdictors, with only about a fifth of the original 162 still fighting. Even those were being quickly destroyed as they tried to form a defensive perimeter around the Star Forge.

"Copy that Admiral Kenobi," Revan responded, "I'm on my way back." As he began flying his starfighter back to the Revan, he smiled. 'This is going even better than expected.'


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

* * *

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)

* * *

I also have three other reference books, called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries", which tells you about the ships and vehicles in the navies and armies of this story, and "Revan's Galaxy Fleet Battles", which tells you about the fleets in certain battles. The final one is "Revan's Galaxy Timeline", which has the basic timeline for the entire story, even the parts I haven't written yet. However, it is full of spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers don't read it.

* * *

If you like this story, or have an idea or suggestion for how I can improve it, please review.

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

" **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 _(Hello there)_ : Author Speaking

* * *

Upon leaving the hangar, Revan was struck with a sense of awe and pride, as he saw hundreds of soldiers marching in step onto LAATs or down to the assault hangar _(For people who don't know, the assault hangar is where troops and can directly leave the ship straight onto the planet. It's different than a regular hangar, which is for starfighters and other flying vehicles.)_ , preparing to assault the planet. What caught his attention the most though was the collection of about 200 Clone Commandos, ARC Troopers, Mandalorians, and Jedi, all preparing to board the Star Forge. As he walks towards the group, he sees Sandra walking to a LAAT/I.

"I didn't realize you were going to be participating in the ground battle." Revan said to her, with an eyebrow raised under his helmet.

"I'm not," She responds, "Since all of the Acclamators, including the _Revan_ , are participating in the ground assault, I have to move to a different ship."

"Okay, I understand." Revan said, "Which ship did you choose?"

"The _Dreadnaught_ , the first of the Dreadnaught-Class Destroyers. It has the most experienced and well trained crew." She explained.

"Good choice, I'll let you go on your way. Oya _(A Mando'a word with a ton of meanings, that in this case means "Good Luck")_ " He said, to which she just nodded, wishing him luck as well. He continues walking to the assembled strike force, and stands before them.

"I want to thank you all for your service and what you are about to do. This is the most important and dangerous part of the battle. We are going to secure the Star Forge. Most of you will be in LAATs to move into a side hangar. We'll wait until all enemy starfighters are destroyed. Knights John and Jerome and I will be in Z-95s," Revan explains, gesturing to two large men in a mix of brown Jedi robes and green Mandalorian armor _(Props to anyone who gets the Halo reference)_ , "So that we can clear out the hangar before the LAATs come in to deposit the rest of the troops. You all know what teams you are in, and you know your objectives. May the Force be with you. Oya."

He walks to the Z-95 he was using before, which was just finished being refueled and restocked. Climbing into the cockpit, he sees John and Jerome climb into the two other Z-95s, and the rest of the strike force move into ten LAAT/i gunships. He sat there waiting until he finally received the all clear signal from the bridge, and began bringing his starfighter into the air. Around him, he sees John and Jerome's Z-95s rise, as well as the LAATs.

Leaving the hangar, Revan sees the burning chunks that make up the remainder of the Sith Fleet, and the Acclamators moving down towards the planet. He begins flying towards the Star Forge, navigating around the occasional debris. At one point he sees what he's pretty sure is part of the body of a Sith pilot, but he ignores it once he realizes what it was.

Coming up to a side hangar on the Star Forge, Revan quickly destroys the laser cannons protecting the hangar, before flying into the hangar. Upon entering, he immediately opens of the cockpit of his Z-95 and jumps out, causing it to fall to the ground. In mid-air he draws a lightsaber and ignites it in a flash of silver-cyan. He senses John and Jerome follow suit, and exit their fighters as well.

Just before he touches he releases a thin Force Push in all directions at neck level, snapping the necks of every Sith Trooper in a six meter radius, and pushing any to the ground in a 15 meter radius. Upon landing Revan launches forward, and cuts through three Sith Troopers in a blur. Unleashing a storm of Force Lightning he turns seven soldiers to ash. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jerome and John began to plow through the Sith with their superior physique and armor, not even bothering to block or dodge blaster bolts, just letting their beskar armor soak up the damage.

Revan sees a blaster bolt hit Jerome in the head, scorching the red trim. He can feel Jerome's anger began to boil as he reaches out and grabs the Sith Trooper who shot him by the neck, before smashing him into another Sith Trooper. Revan's eyes slightly widen when he hears the unmistakable sound of bones splintering, as he feels the life seep out of the downed soldiers.

Shaking his head, he turns back to his opponents who he had been fighting before he took a second to watch Jerome and John. He sees two Sith Acolytes and a Sith Lord standing before him surrounded by a dozen Sith Troopers. He unleashes a wave of Force Fire, sending a wall of flames at the Sith, setting one of the Acolytes on fire and melting the armor and body glove of seven soldiers, Luckily for the rest of the Sith, the remaining Acolyte and Lord had been able to put up a Force Shield, which protected them and the five of the soldiers behind them.

Not giving them the chance to react, Revan charges forward, moving faster than any of them could see he appears behind the Sith Troopers, and with a single swing he slices three of them in half. He uses Force Push, sending the remaining two troopers into the Acolyte and Lord at over a hundred kilometers per hour. The Acolyte dies on collision, but the Sith Lord manages to cut the one coming at him in half, which causes Revan to look at them with a form of respect.

"You're good. I'm surprised you were both capable of and willing to to cut that guy in half." Revan praises as he seizes up the opponent in from of him. Most of their body was covered by black robes, but he could see that it was a human male. He was roughly seven feet tall, and appeared to be about 350 hundred pounds of pure muscle, outstripping even Darth Malak in size. He had brown hair, a crooked nose, and a small mouth that was sneering. The signs of Dark Side corruption were clear. The man's irises had turned a sickly yellow and the edges of the scleras had turned black. The most notable of the changes was his skin though. It was practically pure white, and was so dry and cracked that if Revan didn't know it was the result of the Dark Side he would've thought the man was dying. He wielded a maroon colored lightsaber with a red handle, different from the average lightsaber used by Sith, and he sees what may be a dial or extra button, likely meaning the saber was dual-phased.

"That man was dead the moment you threw him, I just wasn't willing to die with him." The Sith responded.

"I see. Well, may I know your name? I would be honored to know the name of a powerful opponent such as yourself." Revan asked him.

"You really don't remember me, do you? I followed you during the Mandalorian Wars, since the beginning when Lord Malak recruited me on Dantooine. I was one of the few Jedi who accompanied you down to Malachor V when you insisted upon going down to see the destruction." The Sith responded. Under his helmet Revan looked confused, until his eyes widen in recognition.

"Nathos Matha. I thought you died when Alek _(For those of you who don't know, Darth Malak's real name is Alek.)_ had the Sith and Dark Jedi most loyal to me killed. How did you survive?" Revan asked.

"I changed sides. I gave up several of your other followers in exchange for my life. And it isn't Nathos Matha anymore. I am Darth Terr." The now named Darth Terr answered.

"Why? You followed me since the beginning. You were one of my top commanders. You were one of my most advocate supporters when I was forming my empire. Why would you betray me?" Revan demanded, his anger briefly flaring.

"Simple, you were weak. You allowed yourself to be in a position where you could easily be betrayed. You were weak, and anyone who would follow someone weak is weak. I freed myself from the limits that were set upon me by following you, and became stronger." Terr explained, his voice gaining an insane edge to it towards the end.

"You truly have changed." Revan said, his eyes downcast, "Come back to the Light, join me, and help me defeat Alek. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you don't get out of my way."

"I will never join you or your pathetic Light Side, I will not be weak again. I hope you're prepared to die Revan!" Terr said, entering a stance.

Revan began analyzing Terr's stance. From Revan's knowledge, Terr used a combination of Juyo and Djem So, and judging by his stance he still does. The form was rough and inelegant, but powerful and effective. He knew that Terr would easily be able to plow through any defense he set up. He decided that counters and redirection would be the best way to fight him, and with that he made up his mind, entering a Soresu stance.

Seeing this, Darth Teer rockets forward, quickly closing the gap and swinging his saber in an overhead arc. Just as the saber was about to make contact, Revan swings his lightsaber to the side, catching Terr's saber and forcing it away, a classic Makashi move. This caused Darth Terr to stumble, and Revan, seeing this opportunity, lashed out with a kick, which connected with Terr's knee. Sadly, the kick did barely anything, and Terr lashed out with his arm, smashing into the right side of Revan's face.

Revan goes straight down, landing on his back. He performs a kip-up, kicking up with his legs and jumping to his feet just in time to dodge another strike from Teer. He unleashes a powerful Force Push, sending Teer back several feet. Revan uses this chance to press his own offense, drawing his second lightsaber and igniting it, revealing the yellow core and bronze hue, and attacking Terr in a flurry of quick and masterful Juyo strikes.

By the time Darth Terr managed to break through and shove Revan back with Force Push, he was covered in cuts and burn marks. The two biggest cuts were a gash along his arms and one up his leg. While it did cause him extreme pain, it also made him extremely angry, which gave him power. He launches a torrent of Force Lightning that connects with Revan and sends him flying. Had it not been for the Force-resistant beskar his armor was made of, he would've been a blackened husk. Terr launches another flood of Force Lightning, which Revan counters with a stream of Force Fire.

The two attacks meet in the middle, and enter a clash of power, both trying to overcome the other. Slowly but surely Revan's fire began to push Terr's lightning back, and it inched closer and closer to Terr. Darth Terr began to panic as it came closer, and tried to push more power into it, but Revan in turn added more power to his own. Just before the fire could reach him, Terr let go of his lightning and ducked down, The flames went over his head, but set his robes on fire. He quickly discards his robes and throws them at Revan.

Revan grabs the robes through the Force and sends them to the side, which reveals Terr charging forward, his saber held behind him in one hand coming forward in a side arc. Revan, growing tired with this, performs Cho Mai and swings his saber at Terr's unguarded wrist, cutting off his weapon hand. The hand and saber fall to the ground as Terr falls to his knees, crying out in pain. Revan stands in front of him, his silver-cyan lightsaber pointed at Terr's head as he deactivates his second saber and puts it on his belt.

"Yield Nathos, you can't win." Revan demands, "Please, come back to the Light. I don't want to kill you." This causes Terr to growl, and he attempts to call his saber back to him through the Force. Revan frowns at this, and before Terr's saber moves even a foot he swings his saber and splits Terr's head down the middle.

He turns around just in time to see John pull his saber out of the chest of a Dark Jedi and for Jerome to crush the skull of a Sith Acolyte. Seeing that this fight was over, he signaled the LAATs to come in. As they exit the gunships Revan sees them form into their teams.

"You all know your missions, if even one of you fail, the entire mission may fail. If you can't take your objective, destroy it. Oya, move out." Revan explains, then turns around as the strikeforce exit the hangar. He himself walks through a door on the far right, followed by Juhani and Jolee. 'I'm coming for you Alek, so you better get ready.'


	8. Chapter 8: The Journey

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)**

* * *

 **I also have three other reference books, called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries", which tells you about the ships and vehicles in the navies and armies of this story, and "Revan's Galaxy Fleet Battles", which tells you about the fleets in certain battles. The final one is "Revan's Galaxy Timeline", which has the basic timeline for the entire story, even the parts I haven't written yet. However, it is full of spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers don't read it.**

* * *

 **If you like this story, or have an idea or suggestion for how I can improve it, please review.**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

" **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 _(Hello there)_ : Author Speaking

* * *

Revan dashed down the hallways of the Star Forge, cutting down various Sentinel Droids, Mark IV Assault Droids, Sith Troopers, and Sith that he came upon. Following him were the female Cathar Jedi Juhani and the male Human Grey Jedi Jolee Bindo, also hacking and slicing through any enemies they come across. They screech to a halt as they run into a group of ten soldiers.

These soldiers were wearing armor that looked extremely similar to the armor the Clone Troopers were wearing, with the most notable differences being the helmet and the color scheme. Instead of white, the armor was black with red accents, nearly the exact same color design as Revan's own armor. All of them were wearing black kamas and shoulder pauldron, except the one in front, wh had a golden one. The helmets had no fin on the top, and instead of a pointed chin it had small, round protrusions that appeared to be part of some sort of filtering system _(Imagine the Phase II helmet, but without its own fin and the same T shape visor as the Phase I)_.

Revan could practically see them weighing their options. Fighting him would be suicide, and running wouldn't work either. He could sense the shock from Juhani and Jolee when the soldiers all simultaneously dropped to a knee and brought their right fist to the left side of their chest, where the heart of most humanoids are located.

'Well, wasn't expecting this, but it is a good turn of events." Revan thought as the others raised their lightsabers in case of a trap.

"Revan, I don't suppose you might know what they're doing." Jolee stated, his question unsaid but still implied.

"These are Jaig Commandos, more specifically the 23rd Special Assault Platoon. They're a squad that specializes in sabotage, extraction, kidnapping, and assassination. All of the members are former Neo-Crusader Shock Troopers, so they're pretty skilled. The guy with the gold pauldron is Captain Darian Sitalgo, he's the leader." Revan explained.

"How do you know all of that?" Juhani asked bewildered.

"And why are they called 'Special Assault Platoon' if they're a squad that focuses on stealth work?" Jolee added.

"I know all of this because I formed the original platoon from a group of Mandalorians that swore allegiance to me. They originally were basically heavy assault troopers, but after a particularly bad battle, they were cut down from 38 members to just ten. So, instead of just refilling the platoon, I repurposed it. I had them all officially listed as KIA, gave them new armor and weapons and extra training, and put them under my direct command. After HK, these are the best assassins in the Sith Empire, and I've used them to kill Jedi, Sith, Generals, Admirals, Senators, basically anyone that was an obstacle in my plans. Officially, the 23rd Special Assault Platoon does not exist, and their existence is so classified that the only two positions with high enough clearance levels to know of their existence is Dark Lord and Shadow Hand." Revan explained.

"Didn't you say that Darth Malak killed all of your supporters and most loyal followers during his takeover. Why didn't he kill them?" Jolee asked.

"I suppose I should've been a bit more specific when I said that. Alec killed all of my supporters that had substantial political, military, or Force power, so generals, admirals, Sith Lords, and moffs that were loyal to me were killed. Besides, these guys are way too valuable to just kill off. Now, I think we better get going." After saying that, Revan turns to the Commandos and began barking orders, "Get up. Formation Omega 17, rifles set to intensity four. Any enemies we come across, I want them dead in one hit, so neck, face, or heart. Let's move it people."

The soldiers form up around the Jedi, three in front of them, two on either side, and the remaining three behind them. They spent about a minute standing around, as Revan and the Commandos fiddled with the coms in their helmets, setting them to a private channel that the 23rd used when undergoing missions in enemy territory. As they all connected together, the newly formed alliance began to run through the corridors once again, striking down any. At one point a Sith Lord jumped down from a vent in the ceiling, only to be shot by three of the Commandos before they even touched the floor.

As they turn a corner though, they see that the hallway is full of over one hundred Sith Troopers and Droids, who all open fire on them. As Revan and his allies dive behind the nooks in the walls, three of the Commandos were hit. Two of them managed to get behind cover, but the third falls to the middle of the floor, and is then riddled with blaster bolts.

"Sir," Captain Darian's voice came over Revan's comms, "Jaig Five is dead, Jaig Seven and Ten are hit, but still capable of firing their blasters. What are our orders?" Revan pulls out his DC-15s Side Arm Blaster and begins firing back as he switched his comms to the frequency the different team leaders were on.

"Twilight Leader, come in. This is Shadow Leader. I have a situation." Revan said into his comms as he nails two Sentinel Droids and a Sith Trooper in the face.

"I hear you Shadow Leader, what's the problem?" Twilight Leader's voice responds over the comms.

"We've run into a large contingent of Sith forces, and we can't leave our cover without getting cut down. You should be closest to our location, we're just one level down and three sections to the east of your position. There is a turbolift one section west of our position, it should allow you to come up behind them." Revan explains, "Have you captured the communication deck yet?"

"Yes sir, the communication deck has been secured. They hadn't been able to send a message to the rest of their forces through our jamming field, so we should have about three hours until the radio silence attracts attention. What can I do for you, sir?" Twilight Leader replied.

"Send Katana, Xiphos, and Gladius Squads, along with Knight Seldor and Master Qarvos. Tell them to use the turbolift to get behind the enemy. Shadow Leader, out." Revan ordered, switching back to frequency the Jaig Commandos were on, and drew his second blaster, a DC-17 Hand Blaster, before continuing to unleash highly accurate blaster fire upon the Sith forces. He files away the conversation Darian is having with his second-in-command in his mind, briefly noting how at their current pace, it would take roughly 30 minutes to kill all of the Sith in their way and that if the enemy tried to rush them right now they'd probably be overwhelmed.

This goes on for about a minute and a half, with Jaig Three getting hit and going down. The enemy crowd begins to thin, but they still outnumbered Revan and his allies by a wide margin. Just as Revan began getting worried about enemy reinforcement, there was a disruption at the back of the Sith lines. Taking advantage of this opportunity, he puts away his DC-17 and draws his lightsaber and ignites its silver-cyan blade. Charging forward, Revan deflects as many bolts as he can with expert swings of the saber and letting his armor block any that get through, the plasma dispersing across the beskar plates.

Seeing him charge, the rest of his forces move forward, the Jaig Commandos moving up to new cover, their progress slow but sure, and the Jedi igniting their blades and redirecting enemy fire back at them as they walk forward. Just before he gets to the first few soldiers he tosses his DC-15s and ignites his second lightsaber, its bronze and yellow blade coming out and going straight through the head of a Sith Trooper.

Now within the midst of the small army Revan reaches out with the Force, latching onto the minds of dozens of Sith Troopers, clouding their minds and slowing them physically as well as mentally. He then begins to tear through the Sith, lightsabers slicing through armor and deflecting blaster bolts, so fast they may as well have been pure light. Reaching out with his left and and raising his middle and index finger, he unleashes a powerful stream of Force Lightning and disintegrates 17 Sith Troopers and Droids.

Flinging one of his sabers and using the Force to control it, Revan cuts down an additional 12 enemies. Now having a better view to the enemy's backlines, he can see the purple and gold blades of his allies slicing through the air. The purple blade belonging to Seldor was cutting through any nearby soldiers, while Qarvos' golden blade was flashing against the wine red lightsaber of a Sith Lord, who Revan guessed was in charge of the small army here. Behind them, he sees the Clone Commandos unleashing a storm of blaster bolts upon the Sith forces. The closer Commandos had their DC-17ms in blaster configuration, while the four in the back had them in sniper mode.

Caught in between about 18 elite Commandos and five Jedi, the Sith forces died rather quickly. Less than two minutes after the arrival of his reinforcements, Revan launched a small burst of Force Lightning at an Assault Droid, destroying it and finishing off the last of the small Sith army that was in their way. Turning towards his remaining forces, he was pleased to notice that besides for the Jaig Commando who was killed at the beginning of the fight, none of his forces had been killed. Summoning his discarded blaster and reholstering it, Revan turns to give orders.

"Master Qarvos, Knight Seldor, Xiphos and Gladius Squads, take Jaig Three, Five, and Seven back with you to the communications deck. Katana Squad will stay with us. Any questions?" Revan asked, and continued upon hearing none, "Good, now move out."

Now as they continued their way through the Star Forge to its Bogan Chamber they faced no opposition. There wasn't a single Sith Trooper, Droid, or Lord in their path, and while he was glad for that, Revan couldn't help but wonder why.

'Alek must've finished preparing whatever he's doing, and so isn't trying to stall us anymore by wasting his forces,' Revan thought, 'Smart choice really, but I should've expected it from him. He never was one for wasting his forces, and he knows that nobody except him even has a chance against me.'

It wasn't long until they found the entrance to the Bogan Chamber, covered in ancient symbols that were so ancient that Revan couldn't identify most of them, but the ones he could meant death, destruction, darkness, etc. The door had a design of a skeleton of what appeared to be a mythosaur running across it, and the sheer amount of Darkness that was radiating from it was putting even the non-Force sensitives on edge. The was no apparent way to open the door, no handle, no hinge, no panel, but Revan knew better. It required a Force user with at least some strength in the Dark Side to open.

"Beyond that door may very well be the strongest Dark Side nexus in the galaxy. Alek is definitely in there, I can sense his presence," Revan explained, "I want two rows of five, Jaig One and Two in the front, Katana Three and Four in the back. I'll go in after the first two, Jolee and Juhani will go in after the last two. Everyone is to provide support to me or kill any backup Alek has, do not engage him directly. Once I open the door, I want everyone to move in."

As they all get into formation, Revan pulls out his lightsabers and grip them tightly. Reaching out with his mind, he grabs onto the door and quickly sliding it up, revealing a pitch black darkness behind it. As the first two rush in, they activate their night vision, and Revan quickly does the same as he strides past the door.

Only for something to override his control of the door, violently tearing his mental grip apart and slamming the door down before the rest of the team could get through.

* * *

 **Look at that, cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long guys. I meant to get this out in September, but I kept putting off the work and getting distracted. Remember to review please.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunion

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **This is a story as if Revan became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grandmaster of the Jedi, neither of which I have seen a story for. The main character is not Revan, but they show up later. Also, I changed the numbers and stats for a lot of different ships, like most of the Clone Wars ships. Certain dates have been changed, certain events have been added, and others have been changed or removed entirely. Out of story, dates will be BBY(Before the Battle of Yavin) or ABY(After the Battle of Yavin). In story it will be BNRF(Before the Neo Republic Formation) and ANRF(After the Neo Republic Formation)**

* * *

 **I also have three other reference books, called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries", which tells you about the ships and vehicles in the navies and armies of this story, and "Revan's Galaxy Fleet Battles", which tells you about the fleets in certain battles. The final one is "Revan's Galaxy Timeline", which has the basic timeline for the entire story, even the parts I haven't written yet. However, it is full of spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers don't read it.**

* * *

 **If you like this story, or have an idea or suggestion for how I can improve it, please review.**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

" **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

 _(Hello there)_ : Author Speaking

* * *

Revan immediately draws his lightsaber, prepared for an ambush that experience has taught him was most likely coming. After about a minute Revan realizes it isn't coming, so he lowers his lightsaber and turns to face the door. Raising his hand to his mask he activates the comms function and connects to Jolee's comms.

"What just happened Revan?" Jolee's worried voice crackled through the comlink, "How did that door close? I thought you were capable of keeping it up?"

"Alek has overridden my control of it. The way this chamber works is that the stronger you are in the Dark Side, the more control you have over it. While I do have strength in the Dark, I balance it out with the Light, while Alek seems to have immersed himself almost completely in the Dark Side. Due to his greater his connection, he was capable of overriding my grip. The two of us together might be able to overpower Alek's control."

"Alright, I'm willing to give it a try." Jolee agreed.

Drawing on his anger and irritation at this situation, Revan mentally grabs the door, feeling Jolee do the same, and tries to lift it. They make some progress, the door lifting up nearly a foot, surprising Darth Malak whose grip was loosened, before he regained it and slammed the door so hard that the bang could be heard, if only faintly, throughout most of the Star Forge. A series of clicking noises causes Revan to curse under his breath in Mando'a.

"It's no use," Revan says after activating his comlink again, "He's activated the locking mechanism. There's no way to open it besides the control panel, and the only way we'll get to it is through Alek. You guys make sure that no reinforcements can get in and help Malak." Hanging up, Revan signalled for the two commandos to stay where they are and cover him. Taking a deep breath Revan steps further into the darkness and ignite his lightsaber, illuminating the room, revealing a staircase, and at the top stands Darth Malak, as well as several kolto vats with Jedi in them.

"You certainly look impressive," Malak states, the metallic jaw making it come out raspy and metallic, "I would've thought that your armor had been destroyed by the turbolaser fire. And you have the Helm of Mandalore as well, so that means Jolee is here as well. It's a shame that I'll have to kill him now, I quite liked him."

"Malak, please stop this," Revan retorted, with mock indignation in his voice, "You're like a brother to me. I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me? Where was that sentiment 11 months ago when you cut off my jaw?" Malak remarked, drawing his lightsaber and igniting its red blade, "Prepare yourself Revan, for this shall be our last encounter."

Drawing his saber, Malak lunges down at Revan, who barely raises his own to block the strike in time. Malak kept up his offensive, slamming into Revan with quick and powerful blows, pushing him back. Revan dropped down, attempting to sweep Malak off of his legs with his own, but jumped up and over Revan, landing on behind him and bringing his blade down to cut through Revan. Revan uses the Force to call his second saber to his hand in a reverse Shien grip and activates it, its bronze blade blocking Malak's red one.

Twisting around, Revan directs Malak's saber to the side and slashed upwards with his second blade, leaving a long cut across Malak's chest, and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Stepping back, Malak reaches out towards one of the vats, and then Revan senses the last remainders of life seep out of the young Jedi in there. As he does this, Malak's wound heals, leaving only a long hole in his bodysuit.

"Do you see Revan, I cannot be beaten!" Malak boasted, "These Jedi I have captured are in a state between life and death, and if they are taken out of the vats they will die. I can just keep on absorbing the life force from them, healing any damage you can do to me. You cannot save them, and you cannot kill me!"

"Malak, stop this now!" Revan pleaded, "We can still undo our wrongs. We can fix things, together, as brothers!"

"Right our wrongs? Have you forgotten that it was you who started us onto this path? It was you who first had the idea to go to war, to find the Star Forge, to fight the Sith Emperor. I have done everything you have wanted of me, like a weak minded fool. I will not be your slave again!" Malak yelled.

"Okay, this is going to get bad real quick if we don't take out those vats, Revan muttered under his breath before speaking into his comlink, "Take out the vats, but be prepared for Malak's retaliation." Both of the commandos lift their blasters and in quick succession shoot the vats, hitting each of the Jedi in the head. Malak just stood there, looking lost, as if he hadn't even considered that happening, before glaring at Revan.

"I fething _(A Star Wars cuss word, which I have decided to start using)_ hate you." He hisses out with as much malice and hated as he could muster. He raises his arms, and launches a massive wave of lightning. Revan summons up his own lightning wave, sending it at Malak. The two waves collide, but even as stary bolts go flying in all directions from the impact, it's clear who's winning. Malak's greater mastery of the Dark Side and the boost he gains from the chamber they are in proved to be superior to Revan's skill and raw power. Malak's wave begins to overcome Revan's, inching closer and closer to him.

'Well shit, this isn't good. Good thing I know how to get out of it.' Revan thought. Using the Force, he lifts a grenade from his belt, activates it, and flings it at a wall, causing it to bounce off of the wall and fly towards Malak. When it was about a foot away it blew up, sending a field of electricity around it and knocking Malak over, causing him to release his lightning.

"Damn, just an EMP grenade, thought it was a stun. Oh well, it got him to stop, even if it didn't knock him out," Revan grumbled, shaking his arms to get rid of the tingling feeling and jogging up the stairs. Just before he gets to the final step Malak got back up and lashed out with a kick at Revan's head, who barely ducks to the side. Reaching out on reflex Revan grabs Malak's foot and tugged backward, sending Malak flailing down the stairs and landing at the bottom with a sickening squelch as his arm popped out of its shoulder socket. Jumping down after him Revan tries to stab him with his lightsaber, but Malak just barely rolls out of the way and the blade goes through the floor where Malak's shoulder had been a moment ago.

"I, am going, to break, your fething skull you piece of druk!" Malak roared as he popped his dislocated shoulder back place, an aura of pure hatred and malice radiating off of him. Reigniting his saber, Malak leaps at Revan, aiming for his head.

"Dear Force," Jaig Two whispered, "We are so fethed."

Revan barely manages to raise his blades to block Malak's saber, falling to his knees from the amount of force behind it. Using the Force to strengthen himself Revan manages to stand up, but was still losing ground. Breaking off, Revan reaches out with his hand and pushes Malak a dozen feet back.

"Captain Darian, you and Jaig Two go up the stairs and find the control panel. Turn off the locks, I'll keep Alek off of you," Revan ordered before switching his comms to Jolee, "Jolee, I need you to clear everyone out of the hallway, cause thinks might get bad pretty quick."

"Alright kid, I'm on it. I hope you remember to kick his ass, and that everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves and all that." Jolee responds. Igniting his saber, Revan charges at Malak, utilizing his superior speed to prevent Malak from countering and driving him towards the door. Behind him he can sense the two Commandos moving up the stairs towards where he knows the computer is.

Malak manages to break off and put some distance between, but he was just a few feet in front of the door, right where Revan wanted him to be. The clamps unlock, and immediately after Revan lifts the door open and push Malak out of the room into the hallway. Revan chases him into the hallway, and is pleased to see nobody is around. Using his new momentum, he continues to push Malak back, before coming upon the Ashla chamber. Lifting the door, he uses the Force to push Malak in. Almost immediately the strength began to drain from Malak due to his connection to the Dark Side being weakened.

"Alek please. I know I wronged you. I know I've hurt you," Revan began, reaching out with his hand, "I started us on this path, but you agreed that it was for the best. We formed the Jedi Crusaders to fight off the Mandalorians, we became Sith to prepare the galaxy against Vitiate. Just like me, you tried to do the right thing, but we went on the wrong path. I slaughtered my own people, you bombarded planets." Malak looks up, and Revan can see the grey seep from his eyes, returning them to their original blue color. Seeing the indecision in his eyes, Revan goes on.

"We can fix things. We can fix what we mixed up. We tore the galaxy apart, and it's our duty to put it together. Join me Alek, I couldn't do it without you." Revan finishes, reaching out towards Malak. After a minute of indecision, Malak tentatively reaches out, and grasps Revan's hand. Malak can feel some of the Darkness leaving him, and the gap it left filling up with the Light, and thus, Darth Malak became Alek once again.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I kept getting distracted, but I'm pretty happy with it. I changed the ending, removing Alek's last name. I did some research, and realized that Alek could not possibly be a Qel Droma, and I also stopped liking that idea. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is a non-profit fan based parody. BlackPantherBH does not own Star Wars, or any of its characters.**_

 _ **Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm and Disney.**_

* * *

 **I also have three other reference books, called "Revan's Galaxy Militaries", which tells you about the ships and vehicles in the navies and armies of this story, and "Revan's Galaxy Fleet Battles", which tells you about the fleets in certain battles. The final one is "Revan's Galaxy Timeline", which has the basic timeline for the entire story, even the parts I haven't written yet. However, it is full of spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers don't read it.**

* * *

 **If you like this story, or have an idea or suggestion for how I can improve it, please review.**

* * *

 **Bet you all thought I was dead, huh. Well never fear, for I have returned with a new chapter. I made some edits to the last one, such as removing Alek's familial connection to the Qel Dromas, which was pretty dumb in hindsight. I also have a Discord for this and some of my other works, as well as a few other writers. Due to the way this website works, I can't put it in exactly the way it should be, but it's " https (d ot) :/discord (d ot) gg/PpDJzeC"** **. Just remove the (d ot)s and spaces.**

* * *

"Hello,": Speaking

'Hello,': Thinking

" **Hello** ": Non-English Language Speaking

' **Hello** ': Non-English Language Thinking

 _Ebon Hawk_ : Ship Name

( _Hello there_ ): Author Speaking

* * *

"I regret doing it, just so you know." Alek suddenly blurted out on their way to the still contested command center.

"Doing what?" Revan asked, although he had a feeling he know what Alek was referring to.

"Betraying you, firing upon your ship. I was just so angry, cause this was mere days after you cut of my jaw, and had taken one of the fleets out from under my command and gave them to Glovoc. I was angry at you, and paranoid that you were trying to replace me. I wanted to take it back, but it was too late, and I had already dug my hole. I had to quickly deal with all those who were either very pissed off about my betrayal, or saw it as an opportunity to gain control themselves."

"I understand. I treated you and everyone else terribly. I was obsessed with trying to stop Vitiate, and I pushed all of you away. I didn't trust you enough, so I held you at arm's reach. I cut off your jaw because of the Telos bombardment, which I didn't realize until later was Admiral Karath's doing, not yours. On a different note, I took your fleet and gave it to Glovoc because the Republic had just launched a counteroffensive on his forces and he needed reinforcements. I was paranoid, and I was trying to limit your power."

"I'm just trying to think of when it all went wrong. Was it when you cut off my jaw? When we became Sith? Malachor V? Maybe we shouldn't have gone to war in the first place. Maybe things would be better."

"Don't say that. Had we not gone to war, the Neo-Crusaders would've torn apart the galaxy. They would've sieged Coruscant and the rest of the Core Worlds. They had to be stopped, because they were the vanguard for Vitiate. This is his fault, it all started with him, but we'll end it. One way or another."

"I suppose now is our chance to right our wrongs, for Jacen." Malak confidently states.

"For Jacen." Revan agrees, just as they arrive at the command center's entrance. Guarding it was a squad of Clone Commandos, who prepared to fire before they realized it was Revan, but they kept their weapons trained on Malak and the two Jaig Commandos.

"It's alright, they're with me, verification code alpha-charlie-nine-two-six-bravo-seven," Revan assured the soldiers, before turning to the commanding sergeant, who snapped to attention, "What's the situation inside?"

"It's a standoff sir. Our forces control the western entrance, and we've locked the southern entrance so their trapped in their. However, Sith forces under the command of the Shadow Hand Darth Bandon have holed up behind the final row of consoles. There are roughly 30 Sith Troopers, two Sith Acolytes, and 40 various crewmen with him."

"Alright, well then-Wait, did you say Bandon?" Revan started, then turned to Malak, surprise in his voice, "You chose Bandon as your Shadow Hand? What happened to Serux? He was your apprentice wasn't he?"

"Yeah well, he was my Shadow Hand for like, two days. Then his flagship was blown up by the Republic, and he kind of died. Intel said the Republic had taken your corpse, so he wanted to capture the convoy, so we could lay you to rest in a Mandalorian ceremony, because we knew the Republic wouldn't do that for you, and the Jedi would do a Jedi ceremony for you. Of course, it wasn't the few freighters we thought it would be, and was actually a full fleet, more than a match for the three ships he had taken." Alek finished, and Revan looked at him for a few moments, before putting his hand on Alek's shoulder.

"You are, without a doubt, the best friend I could've ever asked for. If given the choice between you and Mandalore the First, I would choose you, after several days of agonizing indecision of course." Revan promised, which caused Alek's eyes to tear up.

"Considering how much you love him, that means a lot to me. I also could not ask for a better friend." Alek returns the gesture, putting his own hand on Revan's shoulder. As their broment(A moment between bros, in case you couldn't tell) ends Revan removes his hand and turns to the door.

"Do you think you can get your guys to stand down? Bandon always was pretty ambitious, even as a Jedi."

"Of course I can control him. I filled the command center crew with only those who were personally loyal to me. I'll order them to stand down." With that, they walk into the room, only to immediately duck as several blaster bolts fly above their heads, followed by the sound of someone smacking a helmet.

"Dammit Daubeny, don't fire on Lord Malak, that's basically treason," says a man who peaks over a computer terminal, "Lord Malak, am I safe to assume that the fellow standing beside you is Lord Revan, and that one of us is surrendering?"

"Yes Bandon, we are surrendering. So everyone stop fighting so I can order a surrender across the planet." Alek crossed the room, not even glancing in the direction of Revan's forces, who were staring at him incredulously. Jolee and Juhani walked over to Revan, keeping their eyes on Alek.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to kill Malak, so what is he doing here?" Junahi hissed, rage dominating her face. It was at this moment that Revan remembered that Juhani's was Taris, which Malak had just blown to pieces several months ago.

"I took care of the situation as peacefully as I could. You'd be surprised by the healing properties of the Ashla chamber on a corrupted mind. It does marvels."

"He is a murdering psychopath that destroyed my planet!"

"He is my best friend! The first person to look at me not as a dangerous Mandalorian, but a grieving and traumatized child that lost his family and home. Before the war, he was the most compassionate person I've ever met, and his fall was my fault. You seem to have accepted my redemption, you yourself fell to the Dark Side. Why can't he be redeemed?"

"That's different!"

"Why is it different? I'm the one you declared war on the Republic, I've committed just as many, if not more. Is my situation different because the Jedi Council tried to purge my mind, even if they only nominally succeeded? Is it because I'm your friend? Well Alek is my friend, he's more than my friend, he's my brother. I caused this, so I have to fix it."

"Well spoken," Jolee cut in as Juhani took a step back from the intensity in Revan's speech, "It takes great wisdom to take responsibility, and great power to make the choice to save instead of to destroy. If I had the authority to, I would make you a Jedi Master."

"Well I'm glad that you think me worthy," Revan smiled, "But I don't think the Jedi are going to promote me when they realize that their attempt to mind wipe me failed. Even if they do, the likelihood of the Republic citizens forgiving me is far less. The Republic will turn against the Jedi if they protect me, but they're going to need each other in the future."

This got a few confused looks from the two Jedi, but Revan gave an obvious gesture of 'I'll tell you later, in private', so they let it drop for now.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Following the Sith's surrender there was a quick roundup of them before they were loaded into the Acclamators and moved off to various planets in the Unknown Regions that were outside of both the Republic and Empire, but which Revan had set up independent bases on. Now, Revan is on Kamino, in a room with the team that searched for the Star Maps, along with Alek, Ian, and Sandra.

Revan leaned back in his chair, pulling off his hood and helmet, revealing his short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Hs eyes roamed over the room he was in, taking in the faces of his friends and allies, each with different expressions and body language, but most of them were anticipating. He clears his throat, and speaks, "I'm not returning to the Republic or the Jedi."

The reactions were immediate, and just as hilarious as Revan had hoped. He'd already discussed his future plans with Alek, Ian, Sandra, and Canderous, so they were more amused by the other reactions than surprised. Jolee and Juhani had already been given hints as to what he was planning to do, and as such they weren't really surprised, but Juhani seems to have doubted that that was what he was planning on doing. Jolee, on the other hand, seems to have already guessed, having experience with these type of events after the public outrage over the Jedi's refusal to turn over Ulic Qel-Droma.

T3 and HK didn't seem to care, HK's indifference coming from his lack of interest in the conversation, T3's from not having gone long enough without a data wipe to develop a personality. Mission and Zaalbar, who had no real stake in this politically, looked on with some level of interest.

Carth and Bastila's reactions were everything he was expecting. Bastila's jaw dropped, and he could see the wheels turning in her head as she started stuttering, firing off several questions.

"What do you mean you're not returning? Why? Where are you going instead? What will you do?"

"Oh, that's quite simple. I'm not going back because that's just a recipe for disaster. On the one hand, if the Jedi try to protect me due to my 'redemption', which they probably will, they'll invoke the wrath of the Republic, who'll want to put me and Malak on trial. On the other hand, if I'm imprisoned or executed I won't be able to fulfil my promises and mission," Revan explained, a shiver going through his spine as he imagined what could happen to him, "Instead, I'm going first to Mandalore and then to a planet on the edge of the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions called Reshira to set up some," Revan paused for a second, searching for the right phrase as he gestured with his hand, "Let's say, preventative measures against the True Sith Empire."

That gained the attention of everyone in the room except for Ian, Sandra, Alek, and Jolee. Bastila fired off several more questions "Wait, what? There's another Sith empire? Since when, how, where are they?"

This caused Revan to furrow his brow as he sat there thinking for a moment. "What do you mean 'What?', I could've sworn I told you. I did tell them didn't I?" His questioning gaze fell to Jolee, who shook his head, "Well then, I guess I have some explaining to do. After Malachor, me and Alek did chase a fleeing group of Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions, and we did fight them, but—".

"We found who sent them," Alek interrupted, "One 'Darth Vitiate', who was rebuilding the Sith Empire deep in the Unknown Regions. We had already fallen pretty deep into the Dark Side at this point, and in our arrogance we tried to defeat him ourselves."

"Which went poorly," Revan explained, "We lost hard, and through torture and his far greater experience with mental manipulation he completed our fall to the Dark Side, naming us Sith. He sent us on a quest to find the Star Forge, but once we found it we managed to break his control over us."

"So why didn't you return?" Juhani inquired, "If you were free, why didn't you warn the Republic?" Both Alek and Revan seemed to get embarrassed at this.

"You see," Revan began, then paused, "We didn't exactly… think of that." That got no immediate besides the others staring at them like they were idiots, until Carth spoke up.

"How did it not occur to you to go back? You were sworn to protect the Republic!" He exclaimed.

"You know how it goes, it's a tale as old as time," Revan started, "Due to elections the Chancellor wants a major victory against the Mandalorians. He orders you to lure and defeat them in a final battle as soon as possible, ignoring all of your warnings and excuses. So you and your top engineer spend three weeks with barely any sleep trying to finish your brand new superweapon, and your spare time is spent figuring out how you're actually going to win the upcoming battle. The battle ends up going surprisingly well, but the next thing you know, one of your generals is activating the superweapon. Luckily for you, the Mandalorians are in perfect position to be crushed by it. Unluckily for you, you accidentally increased the power output by a factor of ten, so it crushes most of your army and half of your fleet along with the Mandalorians. Now, at this point, any sane individual would've given up command and begin an investigation into the weapon's firing. But since you've been awake long enough to think that the Republic is ruled by Gungor, King of the Rancors, and your surrogate little brother has been crushed by his own flagship, you decide to double, triple, and quadruple down. You and your best friend flee into the Unknown Regions under the pretense of hunting down Mandalorian remnants, come across a new Sith Lord, and get your asses kicked. When you break free of his control, in your panic and arrogance you decide to form your own Reborn Sith Empire to unite the galaxy against the True Sith. A few years later, and here we are, all of my hard work in shambles."

"Are you saying," Bastila began, "That everything that has happened since the Mandalorian Wars, all the death and destruction, was an accident?"

"More or less."

Bastila just sat down and set her head in her hands at this. She looked incredibly done with all of this.

"All this time, we thought you were insane and had a master plan. All of this death, the largest and most destructive war in history, was an accident."

"Yeah, basically," Revan nearly laughs at that, thinking about how worthless his life had been the last few years, "But now I'm going to have to ask you guys to trust me, one more time."

"What do you need?"

"We all know I can't go back to the Republic to help it rebuild, and the True Sith Empire is still out there, so I need to do something to stop them. So I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to return to Mandalore, to set up a new state there that I can rely on to back me in future wars. Then I'm going to the Unknown Regions, where I've set up the foundations for another republic. I would like for most of you to come with me, but I'll need some of you to return to the Republic to tell them that me and Alek didn't make it off of the Star Forge, and that it's been destroyed."

For a while everyone just sat there, mulling it over. There were varying degrees of acceptance on their faces. Canderous seemed the most pleased by this idea, and Revan could feel Carth and Bastila's hesitation.

"Well," Canderous spoke up, almost giddily, "I think this sounds like a great idea. Count me in!"

"Of course you would like this," Carth interjected, "You would love for Mandalore to rise again and attack the Republic."

"Actually," Revan corrected, "I'm not planning on going to war with the Republic ever again. I'm pretty sure I've explained that already." Carth sat there brooding as Jolee answered.

"I'll join you Revan. Somebody has to keep you youngsters in check."

"Thanks Jolee," Revan smiled, then turning to Mission and Zalbaar who had been discussing among themselves, "What about you two? Have you come to a decision?"

"Me and Big Z are with you Revan," Mission grinned, "You're like the cool older brother I've always wanted, ain't no way I'm leaving now."

"I owe you much Revan," Juhani announced, "For saving my life and saving me from falling to the Dark Side."

"I guess that just leaves me and Carth," Bastila spoke up, "I suppose that we'll return to the Republic and tell them that you're dead."

"Thank you," Revan smiled, sensing Bastila's sincerity and Carth's agreement, "May the Force be with us, wherever we may go."

And with that, Revan's greatest journey had begun.


End file.
